Holiday specials
by Dark Ray Destroyer
Summary: Events in the future of Realization, nothing else to honestly say, other than that on cretin holidays I will make a new chapter, with a pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas with Irina and Xenovia**

 **Hey everyone here is a little side story, going with events that are in the future of the Hyoudou family, I was going to put it with the main story, but I just could not make it work, which lead to the rush of the last chapter, sorry about that, but anyway, this will be short sorties about Issei and his girls and children, the time frame will be written down, so no need to worry, and for those that read this I hope you all had a merry Christmas, so with that said onto the story, enjoy.**

* * *

(5 years later from the main story)

"Sabrina can you help me set up the table." A woman with chestnut hair that was in a high ponytail that reached the bottom of her back called out, as she wore blue fit sizing jeans that hugged her legs, a white cotton like long sleeve shirt, on her wrist were a few golden bracelets, and is wearing a cross, her violet eyes were looking at a girl who looked almost like her, but in a child like form, who was five years old, but her brown eyes were different from her own, but as she looked at the girl, she saw that she was wearing black pants, with a gold long sleeve shirt, which made her smile a bit, before she saw that she was wearing brown boots.

"Alright mom, George! Come down stairs dinner is almost done!" The girl known as Sabrina yelled out loud, causing a loud bang to happen, which made both females flinch for a second, before they heard someone walking down the stairs, and in front of them who appeared was a boy the same age as Sabrina, who had a darker shade of brown hair, brown eyes, that had a glow of green, as he was wearing a pair of jeans, and a white shirt, and black sneakers, and by the way he looked they could tell that he was asleep.

"George, you fell asleep in your fathers study again did you?" The woman asked the boy, now known as George, who just nodded his head slowly, before walking towards the table, before getting a seat, just as Sabrina got the table set, and took a seat, making the woman sigh.

"You know I actually wonder if he got that from Issei, but then again, he usually never sleeps at any random moment of the day, he just looks for something to do, but when put though a meeting or when we were at school he would fall asleep, but sometimes he would sleep with his eyes open...which was pretty amazing in my opinion, don't you think so Irina?" A voice spoke, which made the woman now known as Irina, who looked to the entrance and saw a woman with blue hair that reached to her mid-back, with a few bangs on the front of her face, with one strain of green hair, that covered a bit of her left eye, as she wore black jeans, boots, a white long sleeve shirt, and a black jacket that had a collar, with a bit of fluff on the inside, as her golden eyes looked at the table, before walking to the woman known as Irina, and started to pick up the food she made before putting them on the table, as Irina just blinked.

"Hmm...? I thought you went with the other girls to do, well whatever they want Xenovia." Irina said to the now known Xenovia, who just gave her a small smile.

"Well I would have, but I decided against that...well kinda, Charles wanted to join you, Issei, and the twins in what you were doing today." Xenovia told Irina, who nodded her head, before looking at the table and saw a boy with brown hair, who had a streak of blue and green hair, who had a dirty golden brown like color eyes, he looked a bit like his mother, but of someone else as well, he is wearing a black shirt with a picture of a knight on it, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and grey shoes.

"Well I do not mind if you and Charles join us today Xenovia, and I do not think that Irina minds either." A voice spoke up, causing both woman to smile, while the kids looked to who said that, and saw a man leaning on a wall, as he wore a dark blood red shirt, dark blue jeans, black biker boots, and a black coat, his hair was brown with a few faded glow of color that you can barely see, which his hair was hovering in front of his eyes, but was short in some areas, but the thing that really stood out was his two different color eyes, as his left eye was an emerald green, while his right was blue.

"Dad/Papa!" The children called out, as the man just smiled at them, and walked towards them and gave them a hug, before walking up to Irina and Xenovia and gave them a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to see you Issei, so what were you doing?" Irina asked Issei, who gave her a small toothy grin.

"Getting ready for Christmas, after all it is tomorrow, well four hours." Issei answered Irina, who smiled in return, until they heard Xenovia chuckling a bit.

"Come on you two, otherwise we will be late for the light show." Xenovia spoke up, making both Issei and Irina nod their heads at what she said, before they started to walk towards the table and started to eat their dinner with their children, who were smiling at having their parents join them for dinner, before they went to go do as planed.

*A few hours later*

"The light show was amazing." Irina commented with a huge smile on her face, but she soon from when she saw Xenovia shrugging her shoulders.

"It could be better, I mean there were some lights that actually caught on fire..." Xenovia stated, which made Issei sigh, as he looked at both women, and saw that they had both boys in their own arms, while he had his daughter on his back.

"Just ignore it, it was something made by an armature or a few, but we have to get these three to bed, so Santa can get these three their presents." Issei told the two, who raised an eyebrow at what he said, before checking if the kids are really asleep, to then looked at Issei with blank expressions on their faces.

"Issei, I am not much of a person who does not have faith, but I am pretty sure he does not exists." Xenovia claimed, which made Issei roll his eyes at what she said, as they reached their home.

"I have to agree with her Issei, I mean, without proper proof of him being really, I can't say that I believe he is really as well." Irina told Issei, who just smirked at her, as he gently held Sabrina with one arm, as he quickly moved his other hand to the door, and unlocked it, before quickly putting his hand back to hold her in place, before allowing both Irina and Xenovia into the house, which at the moment they went inside the house, and they looked to where the Christmas tree was they saw the one person they were talking about Santa, making both Irina and Xenovia freeze in place, while Issei just smiled at Santa.

"Hey Santa how you doing like the cookies?" Issei spoke, making Santa, who was putting down presents quickly look behind him, and saw Issei, before giving out a soft jolly laugh, which made both Irina and Xenovia look at the two with wide eyes.

"Indeed, and it is nice to see you again Issei, and I get to finally see your children all grown up...well I get to see them as five years old, but still I have watched you grown older since you were just a baby, who saw me, and you keep doing just that every year, finding me, when no is suppose to." Santa claimed in happy tone, which shocked both Irina and Xenovia, as Issei just grinned at Santa.

"Yea, but hey I haven't told anyone I met you yet, but I guess tonight will have to be an exception." Issei told Santa with a grin that was never leaving his face, causing Santa to laugh at what he said.

"Maybe so, but it is nice to see you both Irina and Xenovia Hyoudou, and maybe we can, meet again next year, but I can't stay that long, so I will be off, oh and before I forget, Merry Christmas to you all, and to all a good night." Santa spoke, before disappearing from sight, making Issei smile, before chuckling when he saw both Xenovia's and Irina's jaws drop from seeing Santa.

"I will put the kids to bed, while you two get ready yourself, cause we are sharing the bed tonight." Issei told both girls, who got out of there shock, and looked at Issei.

"Wait so Santa is really, and you have met him every single year, but you also I guess had to make a promise with Santa so you don't say anything about, meeting him, otherwise I guess he would do something to you to make sure you forget or something like that?" Irina asked Issei, who nodded his head at what she said, causing both girls to blink at that, before giving him small smiles.

"Never underestimate you Issei, cause you will always surprise us no matter what." Xenovia stated, causing Issei to shrug at what she said.

"Eh, you get use to it, but seriously I am putting the kids to bed." Issei told both girls, as he took Sabrina to her room, before quickly taking both his sons to their own rooms, which lead to the three of them heading to Issei's room.

*In the morning*

"MAMA, PAPA IT IS CHRISTMAS!" Three voices yelled out loud, waking up Irina, Xenovia, and Issei from their sleep, which made both women to get up from Issei's chest, and looked at the wall with a blank look in their eyes for a few seconds, before they realized what today was.

"Merry Christmas Irina, Xenovia." Issei told both of his wife's, before kissing them on the lips, which they happily complied and kissed him back, before grinning at him.

"Merry Christmas Issei." Both Xenovia and Irina replied, before the three got out of bed and decided to join their family.

 **Christmas special done...**

* * *

 **There we go, so yes I hope that you all had a merry** **Christmas, next will be new years eve, so I will see you then, later!**

 **Holiday**


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas** **with Kuroka and Nala**

 **Hey everyone, yeah, it is a little late to do something like this, but hey, it is better late, than never, am I right? Well I suppose that I should get this going, of course this is a future event from the main story, and I should tell you that I will be doing this for every child that was given birth from Issei's harem, or any group, but I will also do this for other couples if you all want, but besides that I do not own Highschool DxD, I do own my Oc's and the story line for this and the main story, so I hope you all like this, so enjoy.**

* * *

(5 years later from main story)

"Hmm...interesting, are you sure you want to give this to your mother?" Issei asked a little girl that was 5 years old, she had black hair that almost reached her waist though she did had a single strand of her hair in front of her right eye, with black ears on top her hair to boot, though if someone looked carefully you could see that she had brown like tips on her cat ears, along with that she had a black cat tail, that also had a brown tip to it, now as for what she was wearing, she had a black coat, black sweats, black boots, and black winter gloves, but the thing that can surprise most people is her two different color eyes, with her left being gold, and her right being brown, as she held a brown box towards Issei, who looked at what it was in interest.

"Yep! Do you think Mommy will like this? Nya~" The girl asked Issei, who gained a thoughtful look when the girl asked that question to him.

"I believe so Nala, I mean it is one of the many things Kuroka likes, though it was a bit interesting to know that she liked Russian dolls, might get some for her myself, since she always said that she wanted t complete her collection of gather all known Russian dolls in the world." Issei replied to the girl, who is now known as Nala, the daughter of both Kuroka and Issei, who grinned at her father when she heard what Issei said.

"Of course! Besides it what makes mommy, well mommy! Nya~" Nala told Issei, who blinked for a moment, before a smile appeared on his face.

"That is true, and there is nothing wrong about the way she acts, I think it is adorable, but sometimes I think you act more like her than me...actually you are more like her than me in every single way possible." Issei commented, before a blank look appeared on his face, before sighing, causing Nala to giggle. as they walked to the cash register so they can buy the gift that Nala wanted to give to Kuroka.

"Hmm...Daddy, do what is mommy doing right now?" Nala asked Issei, which actualy made him blink for a second.

"If I have to guess, she is probably talking with Koneko, or she is finishing with her own gifts that she is going to give everyone, either way she is busy at the moment." Issei answered his daughter the best as he could, which seemed to make her happy enough, as they made it to the front of the line, and payed for what they were going to get, before leaving the store, and walked into the snow falling from the sky, while it also covering the streets and anything making it look like a winter wonderland, causing Issei to actually snort at the thought of that appearing in his mind, before he looked at himself, and saw what he is wearing, before looking at the sky and thanked that he had dragon DNA inside himself.

Issei was wearing a pair of worn out black jeans, a red shirt, a black light weighted winter jacket, a red scarf, and black sneakers.

"Daddy? Can I play in the snow? Nya~" Nala asked Issei, who blinked for a second in thought.

"After we get home and wrap that present, and if Kuroka is there, then maybe we can get her to join us in the snow." Issei replied with a small smile on his face, which made Nala grin at him when she heard what he said, before she started to speed home, causing Issei to look at what happened with wide eyes.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' Issei thought as he ran so that he could catch up to his daughter.

*An hour later*

"There we go, now all we have to do is wait for three days to give this to Kuroka, so I suggest that you hide it in a place that you know she will not look Nala." Issei told her daughter, as he was holding a red wrapped up box with one hand, while his daughter looked at him for a second, but before she could say anything they heard a door open, making the two widen their eyes, before they looked at the present, and before they blink it disappeared due to Issei using magic to send it to his pocket dimension, before they try to calm themselves and tried to act natural, before looking to the path that would to the hallway that would go to the front door.

"Hi, Issei, Nala-chan, I'm back, you would not believe how the stores are like, I mean I was getting stuff for cookies, yet everyone kept crashing into each other just to get a Christmas present, geez, it's a good thing I got the presents I am going to give around the beginning of the month. Nya~" Kuroka spoke to her husband and daughter, as went into the kitchen to put away the cookie dough that she bought from the store, before she went to where Issei and Nala were, to which they saw what she was wearing.

A black pair of winter pants and boots, a black sleeveless kimono top, that was on top of what looks to be a black shirt, while she also had a black winter coat on, but something Issei noticed was that her cat ears, and tail had a bit of snow on them, along wither her hair as well, which made him smile at the look mentally.

"I think the snow part was a bit worse Kuroka, after all it is still on your hair, and cat parts of your body." Issei commented with a ghost of a smirk appearing on his face, which made Kuroka blink for a second, before she started to feel her hair, and groan a bit when she knew Issei was right about what he said about the snow part.

"Mommy, do you want to join me and daddy in the snow?" Nala asked her mother, which made Kuroka blink at the sudden question that was asked.

"I don't know, I think that I might just go and get some rest, since-" Kuroka started, before she was hit in the face by a snowball, causing both Kuroka and Nala to blink when it happened, before they looked at Issei, who was grinning at them, with another snowball in his hands, which made Kuroka growl a bit when she saw it in his hands.

"What's wrong? Can't handle the cold Kuroka?" Issei taunted with a smirk appearing on his face, which pissed off Kuroka a bit more than it should.

"Is that all you have Issei, I have faced things that are worse than what you are doing right now, so come on, there is-" Kuroka began, but as she was going to continue to speak she was hit again by another snowball, making Nala laugh when she saw the extreme anger that appeared in Kuroka's eyes, but before she could continue her laugh fest, she was soon also hit by a snowball, making her shock at what just happened, before looking at Issei, who started whistling, as Kuroka was now laughing at what happened to her daughter.

"Yep, now I will be on my way outside to make a snowman, later girls." Issei said to the two females, before leaving the room, which stopped every emotion the girls were feeling at the moment, when they heard Issei speak, and suddenly they ran after him so that he can have a taste of his own medicine.

Though for the rest of the day the three had one big snowball war.

 **Christmas special done...**

* * *

 **There we have it everyone, I hope that you enjoyed the, special I guess, but other than that, I hope that you all had a wonderful Christmas, and I will get stared with the next chapter for the main story, so until then,**

 **Happy Holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Years Eve- Searfall, Aqua, Gabriel, Rosa, Penemue, and Belladonna**

 **Hello! Now here is the next part of this event, New Years, couldn't do it last year, cause of personal reasons, but that was then and this is now, so here you all go, another chapter for the New Year, so with this said, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, but like obvious, I do not own Highschool DxD, but I do own the story idea and my OC's, so just like that enjoy everyone.**

* * *

*Random Store*

"Are you three sure that this would be something we want to do in a house with people with sensitive ears?" Issei asked Searfall, who was humming a tune with a smile on her face, before looking at Issei with a raised eyebrow.

"That really beats the point of the celebration, you know." Searfall replied, only to get a blank look from Issei, causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"...You believe this won't have an effect on anyone right? Alright..." Issei muttered, before grabbing a nearby whistle and blew on it as hard as he can, which was not loud to most people, but when Searfall heard it she dropped the items she had and clutch her ears so that she can ignore the pain from hearing the whistle being blow, and after a few minutes, Issei stopped, letting Searfall catch her breath, before slowly getting up, before starting to glare at Issei, who still had a blank look on his face.

"You are lucky the stuff I got was plastic." Searfall claimed with a scowl, before she calmed herself, and slowly gave out a weak smile so that no one around her could notice the death glare she was giving Issei, who just rolled his eyes at the action she was doing.

"I did not ask to come to the store Searfall, I rather watch Aqua, Rosa, and Bell at the park near here, besides this was the only way you were going to even learn, you did not master anything that the mark gave you about your new sense of hearing, and you still did not attempt to learn anything, so please put away all the stuff, so we do not have to deal with your yelling and screaming, or the fact that all the kids will be crying out in pain when you do what you were going to do, we already have problems when it comes to the Fourth of July, I rather not have any during New Years Eve." Issei told Searfall, who winced a bit when he said something about the kids being affected by all the sound making things she got.

"...Can we still the mask, hats, and apple cider?" Searfall questioned, making Issei give her a smile.

"Yes you can, just nothing to loud." Issei replied with a shrug, causing Searfall to smile when she heard what he said.

"Deal!" Searfall cheered, before she went back to shopping, making Issei chuckle for a second with a small smile on his face.

*A few minutes later*

"Where are they, the park is not that big, so where are they?" Issei muttered, as he was carrying a few shopping bags, with Searfall next to him looking around with a few shopping bags in her possession.

"Found them!" Searfall called out, causing Issei to blink, before looking to where Searfall was pointing, and saw the people they were looking for.

First was Gabriel, who was wearing a white turtle neck, a white fake fur coat, light blue jeans, brown boots, while also wearing a white beanie, and gloves.

Next was Penemue, who was wearing a black top, a purple winter coat, black jeans, boots, and a purple beanie and gloves.

But then Issei looked at Searfall for a moment, and noticed that she was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt, coat, jeans, beanie, gloves, and she was also wearing a pair of black winter shoes that had a dark blue lining to them.

After looking at the three that were his wives, he soon looked at Rosa, who was asleep on a table that both Gabriel and Penemue were sitting at, and saw that she was wearing a brown winter coat, and boots, she also wore black sweats, gloves, and beanie, which Issei noticed covered her pretty well especially her short dirty blonde hair.

Once he looked at Rosa, he started to look at Belladonna or Bell, which was a nickname Issei came up with after watching Beauty and the Beast with her, and noticed that that she was wearing a black winter coat, sweats, boots, gloves, and beanie, which did not cover her hair, since her hair reached to her shoulder blades, but what Issei noticed was that she was sitting next to Penemue, as she slept into her side.

Finally Issei looked at Aqua, who was playing with a doll that was in her hands, causing Issei to smile slightly when he saw her green eyes, before looking at what she was wearing, and saw that she was wearing similar clothes to Searfall, except she was wearing black sweats, but she also allowed her hair to be free enough that it reached the middle of her back, which was something Gabriel, Penemue, and Searfall did.

"Well that is something, I did not expect them to be exhausted enough to pass out." Issei commented with a tilt of his head, causing Penemue to scoff a bit in amusement, but Aqua looked at Issei with a pout.

"But I am still awake dad." Aqua claimed, which made Issei chuckle when he heard what she said.

"Yes, you are still awake, must be due to the fact that you have as much energy as your mother, but then again it could be dragon DNA, eh, anyways how was your time with your sisters?" Issei asked Aqua, who was now smiling at Issei.

"It was fun, though I am a bit hungry." Aqua told Issei, who just blinked for a moment, before looking at his watch.

"...We have to get get the food for dinner, before you can even think about eating." Issei replied with a blank tone of voice, which made Aqua pout once more, but it did make Gabriel, and Penemue laugh since Searfall was coping her daughter.

"This is amusing, but it is a little pass five, so maybe we should get the food, before going back home." Gabriel claimed with a beautiful smile appearing on her face, causing Issei to loo at her blankly since he knew that if they did not had to get food at the moment then Gabriel would be teasing Searfall like no tomorrow, to then that would be when Penemue would join as well.

"I think we should get pizza, it is easy to get, and by this time barely anyone around, but we do need to hurry, it will take time to get home and get ready before midnight, since time goes by fast." Penemue told everyone, which made Aqua jump around where she was sitting, making everyone smile when they saw this, and soon noticed that Bell and Rosa had small smiles as well.

"That seems fine, but what type of pizza do we get?" Issei questioned, causing everyone to think about what he asked.

"Well I do know, that me, Asia, Xenovia, Le fay, Jeanne, Kiyome, Elmenhilde, and Irina want cheese only." Gabriel started.

"Raynare, Akeno, Ravel, Bennia, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Sona, and I would want pepperoni." Penemue added.

"I think combo would be another good one, since the goddesses love that stuff, as well as Kuroka, Koneko, Rossweisse, Yasaka, including myself love that type of pizza." Searfall chimed in, causing Issei to think about all this.

"This is all true, now Ophis, Tiamat, Murayama, and I would get meat lovers, finally we need to get crazy break, and other stiff from the pizza place that the kids would like, since they like the same types of pizza's as us." Issei spoke, which the women understood, as Aqua drooled a bit, before a thought occurred to her, and she handed Issei a piece of paper, which confused him.

"If you are reading this Issei, then I would like...Hawaiian Pizza...Vali...You son of a-

*Two hours later*

"-So that the only way you can do it is by going at it side ways!" Issei screamed out loud, as the area around him had steam appearing everywhere, while Penemue was the only one in front of him with wide eyes.

"Issei...I read the note...he was joking..." Penemue muttered in fear, causing Issei to blink, before sighing.

"God dammit Vali..." Issei muttered, before following Penume home, since without a doubt the others are there right now, and it was almost eight, so he will have a ball when it comes to explaining why they were late.

 **New Years special complete...**

* * *

 **There we go, now I hope that you all enjoy the chapter, and this will be it for a while, other than that if you want to leave questions, then feel free to ask, that and the new chapter for the Red Dragon Realization will be out soon, so look out for it, until next time everyone.**

 **Happy New Year**


End file.
